


Bound Hero Bean

by Nate_kun



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nate_kun/pseuds/Nate_kun
Summary: Kanabean, that is.





	Bound Hero Bean

**Author's Note:**

> Refer to FEH comic #78 for some context, and spare a review if you can. Thanks.
> 
> Word Count: 468 words.

" _Heehee!_  Papa, I'm so glad that we get to practice together!" Kana beams from ear to ear, bobbing on the balls of her feet with a sugary treat or three in hand. " _Buuuut_ —are you really sure it's a good idea to train in the middle of a festival?!"

Corrin can only laugh as he returns from the concessions, a cheeky smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. " _Hahaha!_ Why not?" he asks with a flit of his ears. "We still have a lot of catching up to do, don't we? I know neither of us planned on getting separated from each other a second time, but now that we're together again— _and_ _in a world like this no_   _less_ —I want to make the very most of our time here before we have to go home. That means spending as many moments as I can with Kanabean, mama, big brother _—_ everyone that means the world to you and I."

The cheers and chatter of the masses do their part in drowning out Kana's reflexive sobs, joyful tears she tries her hardest to wipe away with her free hand. " _Aw, papa..._  I— _sniff_ —I promised big brother I wouldn't cry anymore once we found you and mama... I promised to be a tough dragon...  _and then you have to go and be the best papa ever! Augh!_ Please, Papa, promise you'll always be with me, even after I grow up!"

A hand reaches for Kana's bun, and before she knows it she finds herself peering into the warmest eyes she's ever known. "Of course I will, Kana. We're a family, and families stay together," her father vows before shoving a box full of food in her face. " _Hehe,_ they also eat together! Come on, let's put those chopsticks grandmother gave you to good use! Look, they even made the riceballs look like auntie Lilith! I didn't even know you could  _do_ that!"

" _Oh wow!_ " Kana mouths, her tears ebbing on a dime. "It really does look like her! And it's cute! So cute!"

"Cute enough to eat, you think?"

" _Heehee,_ without a doubt!"

"Uh, Corrin?" Silas interjects from afar, his hand half-raised in bemusement. "Shouldn't we be engaging the enemy?"

" _Engorging the what now?_ " the prince garbles, his cheeks already stuffed, bits and pieces clinging to his fangs, his eyes wide and ears standing to attention at the promise of more food.

" **Engaging! _ENGAGING!_** " Kiran snaps from the far side of the festival grounds, hooting and hollering as though his life depends on it. "Damn it, how long are you going to make me wait?! These quests are limited, you know— ** _LIMITED!_** "

Father and daughter return the Summoner's insatiable fury with genuine homogeneous pause, and the Summoner can only echo their ensuing laughter with even further frustration.


End file.
